


We're just a mess of moments

by deandcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester might be the dumbest man alive and Sam knew it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're just a mess of moments

It's as much resolution as they'll get they've realized. The gates of hell are shut for good and the angels are back in heaven so it's a good time as any.

They could make excuses because there will always be more people to save but if they've taken away anything from the hunting life, it's that that's not always on their shoulders. Saving people, hunting things. They've done their share they figure and they deserve to have a life. So they decide together, the three of them, Sam, Dean and Cas, the once self-declared team free will, that they will try to live a normal life. That's not to say if something came looking they wouldn't be ready but they won't go searching.

Sam moves into a house nearby with Beth, a woman he met in town. They had been together for the past year and now that it's all over he can finally do the whole apple pie deal with her. The bunker had become their home the last few years but Sam needed a fresh start, especially since the two have set a wedding date only a year away.

The night he's moving his stuff out is a tough one for all three of them. And before he leaves he says a few things to Dean that has him thinking for a long time.

It's when they're pulling away from their last hug, out in front of the bunker. Cas is inside but Sam gives a furtive glance behind them anyway.

"Hey um, you should talk to Cas." He says, trying to convey something with his eyes that Dean doesn't quite catch.

"About what?"

"You know. Look, it's not something I can tell you, man. Just talk to him. About the two of you. Is he really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He said he has some friends he wants to drop in on. I don't know when he'll be back." Dean tries to suppress the sinking feeling he gets when he thinks about Cas leaving but it's there anyway, a force of habit. Cas isn't an angel anymore, hasn't been for a long time so it's not like he can zap away and he's coming back this time. Right?

"Hm, well talk to him before he leaves."

"Sammy, I think you've been painting that house for too long today. Paint fumes getting to you? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam makes a vague gesture of frustration and sighs.

"Just think about you two. What are you to each other, Dean? We all chose to do what we want with the rest of our lives so I just think it's time you two hash that out before it's too late."

And just like that, Sam gets in his car and drives off, leaving Dean standing stunned on the doorstep.

What are they to each other?

The thought has him tossing and turning the whole night. The feeling of being on the verge of something but never quite getting there keeps him awake in frustration.

He must have dozed off at some point because he wakes up to the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. Cas. He walks in to find Cas's bags by the front door and Cas in the kitchen with cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Dean. I poured you a cup too, black. It's by the sink."  
He inclines his head in a silent thank you and grabs the cup before he goes to stand next to him.

"When's your flight?"

"Uh, 9 AM. I should leave in a few minutes." They stand in comfortable silence, a little too close together as usual, talking in hushed voices once in a while.

Too soon after Cas is picking up his bags and turning back at the door for a last goodbye.

Dean feels that uneasiness again, at the sight of a departing Cas.

"When are you coming back again?" He ventures, immediately kicking himself internally for sounding so needy.  
"I don't know, Dean. " Cas says with a soft, almost apologetic smile.

"After I see the Smith family. I think I might check up on a few angels, friends, who decided to stay. They're less accustomed to human life than me. Why?"

_Why. Why is he asking?_

The question Sam asked him comes back to him again.

_What are you to each other?_

And it hits him right then, standing open-mouthed, unable to answer, watching Cas staring back at him patiently, looking hopeful but maybe that's just Dean, in that dumb sweater he's taken to wearing recently. It's ridiculous and cliche but it finally hits him like a fucking bulldozer to the gut.

He's the biggest idiot in the goddamn world.

He thinks back to all the times Cas has died or disappeared, leaving only that gut wrenching feeling of loss in his chest that he thought was only reserved for Sam. The one he stupidly had right now. But god, this is so different.

All their looks, and all the saving, finding each other over and over again.

A tendril of another conversation he had a while ago with Sam comes back to him faintly. 

_"If anybody else, I mean anybody, pulled that kind of crap I would stab them in the neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?"_

_"Because it's Cas."_

_It's always been Cas._

They're a fucking love story laid out right before his eyes and Dean Winchester is the dumbest man alive.

A strangled sound escapes him as he's propelled forward by the sheer force of the realization. He doesn't think, just gets there, puts his lips to Cas's and kisses him. For about 2 seconds. Before his brain catches up to him and he pulls back in a blind panic, not even checking to see Cas's response.

Just because he had a eureka moment doesn't mean Cas feels the same. _Shit_. Maybe he really is the dumbest man alive.

But when he looks up, Cas has a shit-eating grin on his face. "Finally." He says, eyes alive with a mischievous look.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me, you asshole?" Dean knows he's yelling and overreacting but he doesn't care.

"It wasn't something I could tell you, Dean. You had to realize it for yourself. "

"It took you a while though." He adds with a raised eyebrow.

And the bastard is officially laughing at him.

"Don't pull that philosophical bullshit on me, Cas."

"Dean-"

"Shut up, I'm gonna kiss you so I don't kill you. Just shut the fuck up."

And this time, he lets Cas kiss him back.


End file.
